falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Boston Police Department
Officer Doyle Officer Graham Detective Francis Perry Detective McDonnell Detective Nick Valentine Sergeant Callahan Sergeant S. Randall Lieutenant Mitchell Captain Jonathan Widmark |divisions =Police Precincts 1-8 |related =BADTFL United States Coast Guard }} The Boston Police Department was the law enforcement and investigation agency for the city of Boston and the Greater Boston area before the Great War. History Before the war, the force was undertaking Operation: Winter's End, the mission of building a case against and capturing Edward Winter. The investigation was closed in October 2077, much to the anger of the population of Massachusetts. The force was also working alongside the United States Armed Forces at the Boston Police rationing site and Mass Pike Tunnel, protecting and supplying rations for the civilian population. The BPD also worked alongside the Bureau of Alcohol, Drugs, Tobacco, Firearms and Lasers, the United States Coast Guard, and other law enforcement agencies from surrounding areas in their efforts to stop crime. Known investigations Murder * Murder of dozens of civilians by the Fens Phantom. * Murder of Jennifer Lands, the fiancée of Nick Valentine. * Murder of Ron Trevio by Aleksandr Strelnikov on the orders of Eddie Winter. * Murder of Johnny Montrano, Jr. by Robert Cooper on the orders of Eddie Winter. * Murder of three people by Colin O'Malley. * Murder of safety inspector Alice Lansky by Vinnie Vannucci on the orders of Eddie Winter. * Murder with a limited edition Swatter by Garatto. * Murder of Yavits by the Nuka-Killer, where Nuka-Cola bottlecaps were found in his eye sockets. Organized Crime * Operation Winter's End, an investigation into local crime boss Eddie Winter and the various crimes committed by his syndicate. In reality, the investigation was used by the BADTFL as a cover for Winter's cooperation with the bureau. * An undercover investigation into Cambridge crime boss Louie Trevisani led by officers from Precinct 8. Robbery * Robbery of Fallon's department store by Eddie Winter, Rodrigo Palomar and Mackie. * Armed robbery of Commonwealth Savings and Loan by Duncan, wearing a gas mask and wielding a 10mm pistol. * Armed robbery of Slocum's Joe by Maretti with a shotgun. Assault * Assault with a weapon on a BPD officer by Steven on the orders of Eddie Winter. * Stabbing of a waiter in Charlestown by Arthur Black. * Assault and battery with knuckle dusters and a baseball bat by Vincent. Other * Incitement of a riot by W. Julians. * Public intoxication of Howe, whose clothes were deemed a health hazard. * Larceny of credit cards and ID by J. Unger. * Buffout scheme by Wu Li and Charlotte Wen. * Grand theft auto by Nicole Connelly. * Reckless endangerment by Caldwell, wearing a Grognak custome and wielding Grognak's axe. * Vandalism using an unknown object as ordnance by Krupp. * Joyride of a Chryslus Corvega, recovered from the Chelsea River. Structure The exact structure of the Boston Police Department is unknown, but some inferences can be made. Although only three BPD stations are found in game, the Department was divided into at least eight precincts, as evidenced by Police Precinct 8 which can be found between Diamond City and the Boston Public Library. The rank structure included at least patrolmen, officers and detectives, with the only mentioned members with other ranks outside of Creation Club being Agent Godwin, Sergeant Randall, and Captain Widmark. Divisions and locations * Boston Police rationing site, manned by B.P.D officers from precinct 3. * East Boston police station * Police Precinct 8 * South Boston Police Department Equipment * 10mm pistols (patrolmen) * .44 pistols (detectives) * Security batons * Patrolman sunglasses (all ranks) * Postman hats are also seen in some police stations. * While no patrol cars are seen in game, boats with police livery can be found off Spectacle Island and around the coast. Appearances The Boston Police Department is mentioned only in Fallout 4. Gallery PoliceBoat-Fallout4.jpg|Police boat east of Spectacle Island Category:Pre-War factions Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only factions